Administration Project Summary The Administration Core will be the hub of the Center for Engineering Complex Tissues (CECT, [sees-t]) with the overall objective of ensuring smooth information exchange, planning and collaboration within the Center, timely achievement of milestones and aims for each project, appropriate availability and utilization of center resources, dissemination of results, and evaluation of the Center?s products. The Administration Core will pursue three key aims for maximally efficient administration and execution of center activities, Core operations, and successful completion of the Specific Aims of each project. Through Aim 1, the Core will Support and Monitor the Programmatic and Synergistic Activities of the Center. Thus, the Core will provide budgetary and logistical support for the Center, support operating procedures, resources, and compliance to accomplish project goals within budget, and will support the establishment and operation of Advisory Committees that will guide strategy, monitor progress, and resolve conflicts. Through Aim 2, the Core will provide Direct Communications and Management Strategies Within and Beyond the Center through a Center website that will enhance awareness to the research community, ensure sharing of data and integration of results to enable robust joint publications in outstanding peer-reviewed journals, coordinate an annual meeting and other network activities, and provide forums for discussion of data, developments, integration, and translation. Through Aim 3, the Core will Support Activities Related to the Health and Growth of the Center by developing review and implementation plans for Collaborative Projects and Service Projects, as well as organizing Center evaluations. The staff will include Center Director Dr. John Fisher, Associate Director Dr. Antonios Mikos, and three Center Administrators. Drs. Fisher and Mikos have substantial experience to lead this Center. Dr. Fisher has led the development of the integrative framework for the Center and has considerable experience managing large scientific endeavors. This strong foundation for effective administrative leadership will maximize productivity, enhance ongoing collaborations, and ensure sound fiscal and compliance management for this BTRC.